kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Valley (Expansion)
Great Valley is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion #2. Story First Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive shortly after an earthquake had taken place. Like their first visit in Pride Lands, the three admire their new forms. Sora, a Stygimoloch. Donald, a very small Parasaurolophus. And Goofy is a Gallimimus. They encounter Littlefoot, a small dinosaur who appeared to be running away from Dinosaur looking Heartless that are pursuing him. Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat the Heartless and ask Littlefoot if he is okay. Saddened, Littlefoot explains to the three that he's been separated from his herd, and his mother had been killed after fighting a "Sharptooth". Littlefoot continues to tell them that his mother's voice told him to follow the "bright circle" past the "great rock that looks like a longneck and then past the "mountains that burn" to the Great Valley. Littlefoot is worried that the Heartless might try and attack him along his journey. Sora, Donald and Goofy huddle up and talk about it. They all agree to team up with Littlefoot and help him on his journey. Later on, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Littlefoot meet Cera and Littlefoot tries to get her to join them, but she arrogantly refuses them help, and stalks off into darkness after falling down a ravine. Later, Littlefoot, Sora, Donald and Goofy are accompanied by a young "Bigmouth Swimmer" named Ducky, whose cheery company bears Littlefoot out of his depression. Soon after defeating another group of Heartless, they meet a "Flyer" named Petrie, whose aerophobia makes him extremely insecure and nervous. Meanwhile, Cera, who is attempting to find her own kind, finds the unconscious Sharptooth inside the ravine. She also see's a suspicious looking Smilodon, whose trying to turn the unconcious Sharptooth into a Heartless. Thinking he is dead, Cera harasses him, alerting the Smilodon who turns out to be Pete. During this, the Sharptooth wakes up and begins to pursue Cera, knocking Pete out of the way. Cera soon bumps into Sora, Donald, Goofy, Littlefoot, Ducky, and Petrie, and tells them that the Sharptooth is alive, and that a funny looking Smilodon is with it. Although Littlefoot does not believe her. She then describes her encounter (exaggerating her bravery), during which she accidentally flings Ducky into the air. When she lands, Ducky discovers a mute hatchling "Spiketail", whom she names Spike and brings him into the group. Seeking the Great Valley, they discover a cluster of trees, which is abruptly depleted by a herd of Whiptailed Longnecks. Searching for remaining growth, they discover one tree still with leaves, and obtain food by stacking up atop each other and pulling the leaves down. Cera remains aloof, but at nightfall, everyone including herself gravitates to Littlefoot's side for warmth and companionship. The next morning, they are attacked by the Sharptooth, but escape through a cave-tunnel too small to admit him. Beyond this, they discover the Longneck-shaped monolith mentioned by Littlefoot's mother, and later a string of mountains that burn. Cera grows impatient of the seemingly aimless trip and decides to go another way, but Sora tells her that she is going the wrong way. Cera insults Littlefoot's mother when Littlefoot argues his claim, causing Littlefoot to attack her, however Cera is able to easily gain the upper-hand due to her aggression and huge strength advantage and dominates the entire fight. Littlefoot, Sora, Donald and Goofy continues in the direction Littlefoot was told, while the others follow Cera. However, Cera's route soon leads them into danger, as Ducky and Spike become endangered by lava and Petrie gets stuck in a tar pit. And what seem to be an endless horde of Heartless appeared in the midst of the problem while Pete observed from the darkness. Littlefoot and Sora rescues them, and they soon find Cera harassed by a small territorial herd of "Dome-heads", and having been coated in tar, scare them away. Ashamed of her fear and reluctant to admit her mistake, Cera leaves them in tears. Later, while crossing a pond, Goofy spies the Sharptooth nearby. Tired of being stalked and determined to avenge his mother, Littlefoot plots to lure him into the water (using Ducky as bait) beneath a nearby boulder, intending to drown him. Their luring of the Sharptooth succeeds, but Littlefoot and Spike have trouble moving the boulder, putting Ducky in serious danger. Sora, Donald and Goofy run in to battle the Sharptooth. In the struggle that follows, a draft from the Sharptooth's nostrils enables Petrie to fly. Sharptooth leaps onto the boulder and the plan nearly fails until Cera reunites with the group to allow Littlefoot and his friends to push both the Sharptooth and the boulder into the water below. The Sharptooth, who is still determined to attack the young dinosaurs, tries to take Petrie with him to his death. Littlefoot and his friends mourn the loss of Petrie until Ducky finds him, soaked and exhausted, but still very much alive. An annoyed Pete comes out of the shadows and rants on about how he wasn't able to properly turn the Sharptooth into a Heartless due to the meddling of Sora and Littlefoot. He then goes on about Dinosaurs having the attention span of a squirrel right before finally resurrecting the Sharptooth as a Heartless. The Sharptooth rises out of the water, now as a Heartless. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Littlefoot defeat the Sharptooth and sends it into the water below. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Littlefoot follows a cloud resembling his mother to the Great Valley, there to be joined by the others. Upon arrival, Petrie impresses his family with his newfound flight, while Ducky introduces Spike to her family, who adopt him. Cera reunites with her father and Littlefoot rejoins his grandparents. Littlefoot gives Sora the Tree Star keychain as a gift for helping him. Cera then calls for Littlefoot to play. Sora, Donald and Goofy then leave to the Gummi Ship. Second Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy return to the Great Valley, and observe two dinosaurs making a hasty escape with an egg. They soon encounter Littlefoot and his friends who seem to be chasing after them. Without anytime to explain, Littlefoot brings Sora, Donald and Goofy along to apprehend the "egg nappers". They chase them into the Beyond, during which a landslide occurs. The egg rolls safely back to the nest, but the eight are under the impression that it was destroyed in the landslide. This upsets Ducky until she notices what looks like the egg, only slightly larger. The gang return the egg to the Valley, only to find out that the egg stolen by Ozzy and Strut egg and this one are not the same. Then the kids decide to hatch it, nonetheless,revealing a baby Sharptooth. While the others run away, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Littlefoot quickly realizes that he is not yet dangerous and tries to raise the hatchling on leaves; though this fails, the hatchling, whom Littlefoot names "Chomper", becomes content with a diet of insects. When he hears the others calling for help, as the egg nappers Ozzy and Strut are attacking them, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Littlefoot runs to their aid, while "Chomper" follows them. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Little combat Ozzy and Strut and easily defeat them. Just as the two are about to retaliate with an attack, Chomper's shadow frightens the villains away, after which Littlefoot exchanges introductions between Chomper and the others. They accept him, until he bites Cera by instinct. He is told this is considered bad behavior in the Great Valley, and runs off. When the others follow him, they find him chasing insects on top of the Smoking Mountain, all afraid the little sharptooth could fall into the gurgling pit. Ozzy and Strut attack the Sora and the others again ending up with the two being again easily defeated. Chomper once more comes to the rescue, biting onto Strut's tail. At that moment, the volcano erupts, lava slowly oozing in the children's path. Littlefoot pushes a tree over a canyon, to make a bridge for the others, though Ozzy and Strut fall into the canyon. Once across, they find two adult Sharpteeth on the other side. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Littlefoot tell the others to escape while they fight these two off. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Littlefoot meet up with the others later on. escape them. The adults inquire how they entered the valley, to which the children confess over their adventure the night before, and the landslide which resulted. The adults set off to block the new entrance to the valley, and tell the children to stay behind. Littlefoot runs off to find Chomper, but is chased by one of the Sharpteeth. When trapped in a rotting log, they are approached by the sharpteeth. Sora, Donald and Goofy then ready their weapons. Chomper calls to the Sharpteeth, and they recognize him as their son. They then leave with him. Littlefoot, while out of the log, gets captured by Ozzy and Strut who survived the fall. This time, the two are equipped with the powers of darkness, which probably helped them survive the fall. Ozzy and Strut both call on two large twin Pterodactyl-like Heartlesses called the Dive Bombers. Sora, Donald and Goofy subdue the enemies, which alerts Chomper's parents. Chomper's parents chase the egg nappers into the Mysterious Beyond again, and Littlefoot, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Chomper say their final goodbyes. Littlefoot returns to the other plant-eaters. Third Visit TBA.'' Based on The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving''. Fourth Visit TBA. Based on The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through The Mists. Gallery Sora moloch by eccogeek-d4avb9s.jpg Donald dino.png Goofy mimus by eccogeek-d4ulvxt.png Characters * Littlefoot (Colin Ford) * Cera (Andi McAfee) * Ducky (Aria Noelle Curzon) * Petrie (Jeff Bennett) * Spike (Rob Paulsen) * Chomper (Max Burkholder) * Grandma Longneck * Grandpa Longneck * Hyp (James Arnold Taylor) * Mutt (Jeff Bennett) * Nod (Scott Menville) * Ali (Nika Futterman) * Topps * Ozzy (Robin Atkin Downes) * Strut (Rob Paulsen) * Dil (Tress MacNeile) * Ichy (Jeff Bennett) Boss Themes First Visit * Sharptooth (1st) - Squirming Evil * Sharptooth (2nd) - Destiny's Force Second Visit * Ozzy and Strut (1st) - Rowdy Rumble * Ozzy and Strut (2nd) - Rowdy Rumble * Twin Sharpteeth - Vim and Vigor * Ozzy and Strut and the Dive Bombers (3rd) - Depths of the Darkness Third Visit TBA Fourth Visit TBA Trivia TBACategory:Non-Disney WorldsCategory:WorldsCategory:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion